Talk:Cynthia Brandon/@comment-90.219.100.172-20121102084817/@comment-25803656-20150417182748
to a Wikia Contributor:Plus it's not pointless because Alice and Cynthia were nine years apart in age but they were almost like best friends.Take Emmett's Story for Example when he was turned he still cared for his family by having Edward send a care package to them.Alice was put into a an asylum when Cynthia was 9 or 10 because Alice was turned into a vampire when Cynthia was 10. It's more then just a backstory it explains Alice's powers that were existent when she was a human because she was put into the asylum for having them by her own father and stepmother who both hated her and thought she was crazy. Alice didn't have any memories of her human life so she had to get her memories back by doing research,The backstory also explains Alice's Sisterly Love Towards Bella throught out the whole series,who was the one person who returned in Newmoon when After the Cullens left? Oh yeah that's right it was Alice even if it was Because Version that doesn't mean Alice didn't love Bella like a sister. There's was a lot to alice that remained unanswered unsolved because we didn't know much about her human life before she was a vampire because Alice lost her memories then finally remembers most of her human life after doing research.Meaning Alice still has part of her Humanity life in her.The Cullens are vetergian Vampires they don't kill humans. Meaning each cullen still remembers their human lives because they still have parts of their humanity left in them sure it's maybe twisted up humanity but it explains what happened to them in their human lives before they were turned into Vampires,It explains why their characters either Love Bella the minute they first meet her or if they hate her when they first meet her,it explains a lot of unanswered things about them that books and movies don't usually give very much info on. It is not pointless to know that Alice had a sister because it explains why Alice instantly becomes best friends with Bella right away. James&Victoria are vampires that drink humans blood the ones that made their own coven basically nomads they are basically like the Villians of Twilight-Eclipse,The Volturi Fall in with Carlisle around the time he was lonely they explain why he doesn't drink Human blood and so does part of his humanity. back story's explains a lot of unanswered questions people would have about them.Every Story always has good guys and bad guys in it. Think of characters and their backstories a lot like the page Turners of books that you can't put down,They aren't pointless or stupid or nothing neither are the characters it explains a lot about how the characters towards humans or Bella. James&Victoria wanted to kill bella and humans,The Volturi found Bella Amusing yet they kill humans kind of strange there. Rosalie envied bella,Emmett,Edward&every other character except Paul loved Bella.Paul well I don't know what paul was feeling towards bella because he wasn't all that nice to bella not even when the Cullens weren't around in new moon something about his character kind of makes me wonder what happened to him before he was werewolf because there's alot of unanswered questions about him and yes I know he hates the Cullens but still even after the Cullens left he was still mean to bella and she wasn't even with Edward anyone at that point(Iam just using these as explains but paul is the most confusing because I get that he hates vampires and most likely the Cullens but clearly there's something else wrong with him because he was still mean to bella after the Cullens left Paul's character has too many unanswered questions but again these are just examples for why people hate or don't hate bella)Laurent Iam not so if he hated Bella or not but I'd have to go with he didn't really hate her because in twilight he warned the Cullens about James being Lethal,In New Moon He looked like he kind of felt Sorry for bella after learning the Cullens left her alone,Even though he tried to kill her it kind of looked like he didn't want to with him I'd have to say Laurent might be a lot like Jasper where he struggles with The smell of human blood mostly because he lived with the denali and struggled with the animal diet,and he also said in new moon that he would make her death painless and quick.(another example because I don't think Laurent is all that bad but I don't think Laurent wanted to kill humans to begin with its just kind of what he ended doing because of Victoria&James. But again this is just example for a person who doesn't totally hate humans and maybe doesn't even hate Bella). . But backstories are what keep the stories going it they lead up to the very end of the books Twilight-Breaking Dawn. and Alice is a vampire,Alice's Niece is a human she couldn't meet her own niece Alice was probably still learning Self Control when she found out about her niece so that wouldn't be safe for Niece.Cynthia&Alice's Mom dying explains Why Alice can't stand to loose anyone she cares about. The mom dying affected Alice Deeply,learning of Cynthia dying of old age probably did too,seeing as Alice is stuck at 19 and can't ever get back the feeling of being the way she was with Cynthia when Alice was human. No one Backstory to anyone character is ever pointless at all,That's a lot like saying Alice herself is a Pointless Character To The Cullens Part of The Story. By saying a backstory is pointless it is basically a way of saying the character itself is pointless. Back story's are not pointless and neither characters they keep the story going to things books that you can't stop reading or movies you can't stop reading. Having Backstories to characters that were Born human that eventually become either Vampires or Werewolves explains what the characters human life was like before they became something else. Backstories help people learn more about their favorite characters or least favorite characters it explains why the characters are the way they are. Most twilight characters confuse me but never in a million years would i say a backstory to character is pointless. I get that people have their own opinions,but seriously calling apart of a character's backstory pointless is basically saying the character itself is pointless to the twilight saga series. You basically just called Alice Pointless to the Cullen Family's Story Part Of Twilight Saga Series,just by saying That Learning that alice has a human sister who stayed human then got married and had Alice's unnamed niece ,and then Cynthia dies while the unnamed niece lives is pointless. You seriously 100% just said Alice is Pointless to the Whole Twilight Saga Series story. You might wanna think before you call a backstory pointless because backstories are important to a characters human life and how end they ended to their new life. Seriously think before you type.